


Sunshine & Monster

by purplewhoneedssleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Kiyoko Shimizu, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Yachi Hitoka-centric, eventual violence and death mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewhoneedssleep/pseuds/purplewhoneedssleep
Summary: Hitoka, a nobleman's daughter, fell ill when she was six and spent years in and out of unconsciousness. When not ill, she is warm and welcoming, comparable to a ray of sunshine.Kiyoko, the crown princess, is well known for her cold and often violent attitude. Because of this, few people willingly approach her, as she is often compared to a monster.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Shimizu Kiyoko & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sunshine & Monster

There once was a nobleman's daughter who, on her sixth birthday, fell very ill. Before she fell ill, she was well known as being the sweetest, brightest girl in the region and was often compared to a ray of sunshine. Her father and elder brothers dote on her, as she was a ray of sunlight in their lives. After she fell ill, her aura lost its radiance and her family desperately searched for a cure. This girl spent her days in and out of consciousness, and as time went on, the spells of unconsciousness grew longer and longer. Ten years after she first fell ill, on her sixteenth birthday, she fell into unconsciousness and didn't wake for four ears. But once she finally did awake, she never fell into another unconscious spell and was seemingly cured.

In the same kingdom, the crown princess (who was four years older than the first girl), did not fall ill but still lacked an alluring aura. There was no cure for her, and there would never be a cure for her because that was just how she was born. She was born cold, standoffish, and hostile. She had few human interactions growing up, and as a result, she would lash out at people whenever she was approached. This earned her a reputation for being violent. Later, in the same year she turned twenty, her father sent her to the frontlines of the war with the hopes of her being the one to bring an end to it. While on the frontlines, she was able to hone her fighting abilities and her violent reputation grew. People started calling her a monster because of her violent tendencies and fighting abilities. Shortly after she turned twenty-four, she succeeded in ending the war and forging a treaty with the neighboring kingdom. 

The princess's troops returned to the kingdom early morning before even the smallest hints of the sun could grace the land. That same morning, the sunshine girl turned twenty and woke up for the first time in four years.

**Author's Note:**

> The general idea for this fic is inspired by the manhwa 'Beast with Flowers' and so some parts will be similar. 
> 
> Always open to constructive criticism to better my writing, so if you see something that I could change, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
